


他很漂亮

by lujingyu1127



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 女装play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lujingyu1127/pseuds/lujingyu1127





	他很漂亮

「怎么会有这么漂亮的男孩子。艹。」

这是Mark对Gun的第一印象。

Mark是A大的校之月，倒追他的女孩子从泰国排到了法国，隔三差五课桌抽屉里就会出现粉红色的信封。

然而这些信封对于Mark来说大概是本优秀作文选，最大的作用就是让他摘抄写好词好句然后偷偷塞进Gun的包里。

Gun是学校话剧社的成员，隔三差五就有演出。当某一天他发现包里出现了一封上句不接下句、字迹也歪七扭八最后还要签上一个偌大的“Marksiwat”落款的情书的时候，他内心略过一丝奇怪的感觉。

Gun当然知道这位“Marksiwat”是谁，毕竟校之月的名头不是随随便便就能得来的。

「恶作剧吗……？还是玩什么真心话大冒险？」

而在此后的好几场演出时Gun都能铺捉到Mark这位观众的身影的时候，他开始有些慌乱。台上的Gun甚至能感受到Mark目光的温度，灼得他好像要烧起来。

这天演出完急匆匆想溜之大吉的Gun不料却被Mark堵在了后台。

“可以给我签个名吗，P'Gun？我是你的粉丝呢。”Mark伸手递上一张不知哪里来的拍立得。

Gun羞得一下红了脸，快速升腾起的绯红面色和支吾的语气顿时出卖了他：“啊……额……”

事后Gun甚至不记得他到底怎么就迷了心智真的给那张拍立得上认认真真地签下了“Gunnapatn”。

这天下课以后Mark早早溜进了剧场后台，想要在演出开始前逗一逗极易害羞的Gun。他蹑手蹑脚溜进男更衣室，竟出乎意料地看见了一个穿着细纱长裙的纤细背影。Mark心下一紧，就在他以为自己花了眼进错更衣室的同时，那个背对着他的“女孩子”突然转过身来。

「竟然是Gun！！！」

脱口而出的脏话充分表达了Mark的惊讶。Gun也被吓得一个激灵，又腾地转过身不知如何是好。

很快回过神来的Mark绕到Gun的跟前，看着又一次面色通红的Gun不禁戏谑：“P'Gun竟然有这等癖好吗？”说罢又往前探了探，定睛看着Gun仿佛在等他的回答。

“额……是……是反串……”Gun的声音小到快要听不见，脑海里的混沌让他僵在原地。他只感觉到面前一团热气越来越近，而后两片柔软就压了上来。

「亲吻是什么味道的呢？」Gun曾不止一次地想过这个问题。现在他终于有答案了——是酒味的。不然他怎么觉得有些醉？

Gun并没有躲。这让Mark感到一点点意外，但转而便化为了欣喜。

至少，这应该不是个单向箭头。

Mark的吻技无疑是出色的， 唇齿交缠中Gun显然处于被动，被扑面而来的属于Mark的气息完全包裹住的Gun有些酥软，间断地喘息着，面上的红晕也扩散得更开。

Mark跨上一步伸手抚上Gun的脑后将他抵在墙上。纤长的手指在他的发间摩挲，Gun觉得有点痒。而发间的痒，似乎不及内心被Mark撩拨起来的痒意的万分之一。

那温热的手心滑至Gun的腰线，裙子的腰身紧贴着，合衬得仿佛量身定制。收腰的拉链被拉开，白皙的肌肤也随之裸露。Mark的脑内仿佛也被拉开一个欲望的豁口，所有的理智与矜持在一瞬间分崩离析，不可抗力叫嚣着将他淹没。

手滑进了拉开的豁口，来来回回地描绘着腰部的线条，肌肤的光滑触感让Mark不禁怀疑Gun究竟是不是个女生。

「大概是个妖精吧。」

Gun被抚弄得有些遭不住，腿间的性器将裙摆顶出一个弧度，细细地蹭着Mark的胯。

注意到Gun的变化的Mark伸手覆上那一处凸起，手心隔着布料缓缓地安抚，惹得Gun一下泄了力，整个腰部瘫软下来紧紧贴着Mark的下半身。

“给我好不好……？”

Gun咬了咬下唇，喉咙发出一声闷哼算是应允。

长长的裙摆哗啦一下被掀起，内裤被褪至膝盖，昂着头的性器即刻被握在了Mark手里，隐秘部位被他人上下套弄的感觉让Gun喉头发紧。他不由地咽了口口水，喉结上下一滚动后却被Mark咬住舔舐。

被完全钳制住的Gun发出绵软的呻吟，Mark手上的速度也随之加快。Gun哪里受得住这般侍弄，他甚至有些眩晕，醉酒的感觉再一次袭来，像翻涌上岸的海浪，哗地没过所有感官。

Gun彻底醉了。

Mark轻笑着看向手中的白浊，又拦腰将Gun翻了个个儿，指尖开始撩拨缝隙间柔软的穴口。

感受到后穴的异样，Gun惊叫出声，而张口的同时唇间又被Mark的食指侵入来回搅弄，一时间呻吟转为长长短短的呜咽。

一边被Mark的右手指节扣着下齿，一边不自主分泌的晶亮液体将Mark在Gun体内肆意探索左手手指完全包裹。得了势的Mark一点点深入，温暖的肠壁一阵阵绞住他，连带着花芯往外涌出更多的液体。

当更加硕大更加滚烫的物什抵在穴口时，Gun没由来地一阵轻颤。纱质的裙摆凌乱地绻在Gun腰间，拉链依旧大开着，透出的肌肤已然变得潮红。

Mark探进去捻住小巧的乳尖，一阵把玩后顺势沉下腰挺进了小穴。

Gun喘息着又一次叫出声，他感到撕裂般的疼痛，颈后开始渗出细密的汗珠。

“轻……轻点……啊……”此时的Gun似乎有了一点哭腔，吓得Mark不敢更大幅度地动作，只好一点点往里顶弄。

“P'Gun……你真的好漂亮。”沾着情欲的声线让Gun觉得有些迷离，后穴的疼痛也化为了尖锐的快感。他整个脱了力，任由Mark在体内横冲直撞。

Mark紧紧掐着他的腰，甚至留下了些许红痕，冲撞的节奏也愈来愈快，顶得Gun眼角渗出晶莹的生理泪水，喉咙里绵绵不断冒出的呻吟也愈发粘腻。

Gun只觉得体内的每一处褶皱都被撑开抚平，一阵高过一阵的惬意让他无处逃离。他的膝盖骨抵着冰凉的白墙厮磨，双手攥着裙边，闭眼间他偏过头昂起下巴向身后人讨一个吻。唇瓣再次相触之时他感到体内一热，一阵腥味涌了上来。

「做爱是什么味道的呢？」Gun也有了答案。是混着咸腥又甜蜜的。

“P'Gun的女装以后只穿给我看好不好？”

“嗯，好。”

-Fin.-


End file.
